ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW MegaBrawl 9
Card Sadist's Dreamland Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © vs. Broly vs. Titan Jackson vs. John Powers EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Sara Sheppard-Daniels Barbed Wire Hell In A Cell Match - Student vs. Teacher Max Muller vs. The Undertaker Raven vs. Cassie Cage Barbed Wire Gang Warfare Project Masters (Ben Hopkins, Jimmy Hopkins, Liu Kang, & Kung Lao) vs. The Lost Boys (Peter Pan, Timmy Turner, Krillin, & Yamcha) Barbed Wire Gang Warfare Team Starlets (Gina Carano, Pyra, & The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey)) vs. Suicide Squad (Duela Dent, Lyla Michaels, Enchantress, & Copperhead) 4 Way Ladder Match for the EMW International Championship Damian Wayne © vs. "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels vs. "The Brave One" Billy Bowers vs. The Joker Triple Threat Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Angel Cortez © vs. Bonnie Rockwaller vs. Rachel Rogers Four Corner Survival Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) © w/Gwen Myers vs. The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) vs. Bad Addiction ("Almighty" Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) vs. The Smart Mark Society (Daniel Dolphin & ND Mark) Mariah Kendrick vs. Lindsay Lohan w/Marshall Braxton Arturia "Saber" Pendragon-Muller & Peko Pekoyama-Juhasz vs. The Portega Powers (Nicole Portega & Brianna Portega) First Ever Dusty Rhodes Memorial Bunkhouse Stampede - Participants TBD Plus, the EMW Universe is invited to the Wedding of EMW Owner Theo Clardy and Blackfire! Preshow Ultimate X Match for the EMW X-Division Championship Adam Cole © vs. "Hollywood King" Thomas Kole vs. Austin Aries vs. Maxwell Tarvarius #1 Contender's Gauntlet Match for EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship Blood/Lust (Jennifer Check & Juri Han) vs. Magnificent (Liz Callaway & Hailey El) vs. Perfect Anarchy (Saraya Bristol & Amelia Garcia) vs. Pussy Liquor (Amber Rayne & Asa Akira) vs. The Wilson Family (Jade Wilson & Rose Wilson) vs. Paris Hilton & Taya Valkrie vs. Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) vs. ?????????? MegaBrawl9Preshow1.jpg MegaBrawl9Preshow2.jpg MegaBrawl9WeddingofTheoClardy&Blackfire.jpg MegaBrawl9DustyRhodesMemorialBunkhouseStampede.jpg MegaBrawl9Saber&PekovPortegaPowers.jpg MegaBrawl9MariahvLohan.jpg MegaBrawl9EMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl9EMWStarletsChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl9EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl9TeamStarletsvSuicideSquad.jpg MegaBrawl9ProjectMastersvTheLostBoys.jpg MegaBrawl9RavenvCassieCage.jpg MegaBrawl9MaxMullervTheUndertaker.jpg MegaBrawl9EMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl9EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P1. Due to their win, Kill La Kill will face Samus Aran-Juhasz & Sara Sheppard-Daniels for the titles at New Year's House Party. The other teams that participating in the match were The Wilson Family (Jade Wilson & Rose Wilson), Magnificent (Liz Callaway & Hailey El), Pussy Liquor (Amber Rayne & Asa Akira), Perfect Anarchy (Saraya Bristol & Amelia Garcia), Paris Hilton & Taya Valkyrie, and Totally 80's (Jem & She-Ra). Totally 80's were making their EMW in-ring debut as well. *2. Before the match, Lohan has a microphone in hand when she addresses the crowd. She addresses the crowd by saying "Thank you, New Orleans! (Crowd Boos) And I have to say that tonight is the best day of my life! You see, I am back at the event that is like home to me...MegaBrawl! You see, what you are all witnesses of is a perfect match of a Power Couple that everyone from Hollywood would wish they would be like. Look at Marshall Braxton...Look at this piece of Manly Perfection...The man that my opponent tonight took for granted and the man that is all mine. (Smirks as the crowd boos loudly) Now, I know that this is Mariah's first ever MegaBrawl and as a MegaBrawl veteran myself, I know that those nerves must be killing you...But don't worry, Mariah. Because tonight you will have your MegaBrawl moment...Because, you will be apart of the biggest one-sided match in the history of MegaBrawl!". The crowd boos of Lohan's words as she hands the mike to Mashall. Marshall decided to put his two cents in by saying "What you think I'm gonna bless these people with my voice? Fuck no!" Lohan then add more insults by saying "So Mariah....Get your whore ass out here and be apart of MegaBrawl history!". Lindsay and Marshall smiled and then kissed passionately. Moments later, as Kendrick enters the ring but then Lohan attacks her as Marshall was holding back the referee Bonnie Roberts to break it up. Afterward, Marshall lets Roberts go and then leaves the ring to get to Lindsay's corner. Roberts then check on Mariah to see if she can continue and Mariah nods her head yes then Roberts called for the bell to start the match. The match ended quickly in 7 seconds after Kendrick nails the MKDT onto Lohan after the bell rings to start the match. After the match, Mariah takes a quick exit out of the ring as Marshall enters the ring and goes after her. Mariah was in shock over the win as she gets her hand raised as Marshall helps Lindsay to her feet as the crowd chanted "7 Seconds" at Lindsay. *3. Other participants of the match were Duke Nukem, Captain Jack Sparrow, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Chad Shatter, Dominic Toretto, Frankenstein, Franklin Clinton, Franklin Storm, Garth Algar, Greg Jenko, Hercules, Jason David Frank, Jay Lethal, Johnny Bravo, Johny Gat, Josh Birk, Juggernaut, Koing Webb, "El Tigre" Manny Rivera, Marshall Braxton, Morton Schmidt, Micheal De Santa, Nathan Vamp, Niko Bellic, Trevor Phillips, Richard Dar, AC Slater and Zack Morris. After the match, El Noveno was presented the Dusty Rhodes Memorial Bunkhouse Stampede Trophy which is a Giant Golden Cowboy Boot. *4. Europe performed "The Final Countdown" live for the Smart Mark Society as Linkin Park performed "Faint" live for Midwest Machine Guns before the match. *7. Before the match, EMW Owner Theo Clardy announced that per request of the competitors in this match, he introduced the special guest ring announcer for the match, Tony Chimel. The final moments of the match were Muller and Undertaker were on top of a ladder that Muller set up on the top of the cell earlier with Max's hand around Taker's throat with a barbed wire noose around it. Max looks Taker in the eyes and proceeds to give Taker his own cutthroat taunt and puts him in position for the 'Deaths Whisper' finisher. Without hesitation, Max hits Taker with his finisher taking him and Taker through the top of the cell and through a house of glass, with barbed wire surrounding it, inside the cell itself were two tables stacked, both on fire, and under the last table there are the steel steps with shards of glass and thumbtacks on it, pinning him for the 3 count. After a long while, Max and Taker manage to stand up, with them both leaning against the ropes, both badly battered and covered in blood from the matchup. Both men walk towards each other slowly and gingerly, with Anri looking on in horror and awe of the scene. Both of them stare at each for a long moment, but after they do, they hug each other with both men collapsing to their knees from physical exhaustion and pain, patting each other gingerly on the backs and slowly stand up, with Undertaker raising Max's hand slowly in victory with the entire crowd on their feet applauding both men. After Taker walks out, Max sits in the ring with Anri kneeled beside him, smiling warmly at him and in a relieved way as well, with Max smiling weakly at her as well, still with his face a crimson mask from the match. As Max tries to stand up, Brock Lesnar's theme plays and Lesnar comes out with loud cheers as well, eyeballing Max with an intense look on his face, with Max looking at him with a shocked look telling Anri to get out of the ring as Brock's pyro hits like so. As Anri gets out of the ring, Brock storms the ring, and slides under the ropes and then spears Max and bombards Max with a ton of punches to his already busted up head. Max then pushes Lesnar off of him and manages to stumble to his feet, but as he wobbly turns around Lesnar picks up Max and instantly hits him with an F-5, with him looking down at Max's lifeless body laughing like so. But as soon as he does, Max slowly tries sitting up but then Lesner picks Max up by his hair and then grapevines his stomach and locks in the Kimura Lock, trying to break Max's left arm but struggling to do so as Max tries fighting him, but after a moment, Paul Heyman kicks Max in the face, leaving him woozy enough for Lesnar to fully lock in the Kimura Lock and then breaks Max's arm with him groaning in agony but not tapping and Anri looking on in pure horror. As Lesnar leaves the lock on Max glares at Lesnar, almost furious at him and the purple eyes on his face returns and he starts standing up, with Lesnar holding Max's lifeless and badly and awkwardly bent arm. As Max stands up completely he grabs Lesnar by the throat, with him grasping Lesnar's larynx hard enough for him to break the hold. Max then eyeballs the table French announce table that wasn't broken and then looks at Lesnar and gives him Taker's taunt like so. As soon as he does that, he then lifts Lesnar up and then runs to the side where the announce tables are and tosses Lesnar of the top rope. Lesnar then crashes through the table back first, with Heyman looking on with a horrified look. As soon as Heyman yells, Max quickly turns his look to Heyman, as soon as he glares at him Heyman scurries out of the ring and then runs to Lesnar, attending to him with Max watching on with a devious smirks on his face, holding his limp arm, grimacing lightly and holding Anri's hand as well, and then walks out of the ring weakly and up the ramp as well. As he makes it to the titantron curtains he collapses down, holding his arm looking in great pain and crawls the rest of the way with Anri helping him as he makes it to the back. After he does, the TV screen fades to black. *9. After the match, Angel celebrates the win then Bonnie approached Angel and extends her hand to Angel then Angel shakes Bonnie's hand then she leaves the ring and Angel celebrates the successful title defense. *11. After the match, Samus celebrates her win as Sara sits at the corner of the ring, stunned and disappointed over the loss. Then Samus helps Sara to her feet and then both her and Sara hugged to a thunderous pop then Samus raises Sara's hand and the crowd cheers both of them and chant, "YOU ARE AWESOME!!!" (Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap). Sara then leaves so Samus can celebrate her victory of what was her toughest title defense to date. *12. During the match, two masked men attacked both Austin and Broly as the masked men were later revealed as Marshall Braxton & Maxwell Tarvarius. The final moments of the match were Powers roll out from a Crossface submission that Austin locks on him and then low blow Austin, before setting up a ladder and a table in the center of the cell and force him to climb the ladder, before climbing himself. Powers would sit on the top rung and pull up Austin's bleeding face, stare into his eyes and scream "YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME, MOTHERFUCKER! YOU WILL FUCKING RESPECT ME, CAUSE I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!" Powers would set him up for the Celtic Slam, but unbeknownst to him, Austin hid his kendo stick under his shirt before he climbed, and Austin would crack him over the head with it, before hooking the arms and hitting Powers with an Omega Death Warrant off the ladder, through the table, the roof of the cell, the flaming, tack and glass covered table, & on the steps in the center of the ring, to the loudest HOLY SHIT!!! chant of the night followed by a thunderous "EMW" chant. Austin and Powers would be left motionless in the ring, but Junko would run in and pull Austin out of the cage. Pyro would go off, and 4 explosions would go off, and the cage would COLLAPSE ON TOP OF POWERS, CRUSHING HIM IN THE WIRE COVERED CAGE WALLS to HOLY FUCKING SHIT Chants from the crowd. Austin would look at the wreckage and smile like a maniac, before crawling across the cage and laying on top of the Cage covering Powers, and the ref counts the 3. After receiving the belt, Austin would sit Indian style on the center of the cage walls, laughing, as Junko would smirk, standing behind him, bending over and running his hands down his chest, as the stage pyro goes off on the stage, and the show ends with Austin holding Junko marriage style with one hand, and raising the belt with the other. EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Gauntlet Results Miscellaneous *As Faye Reagan was interviewing with Tyrone Daniels regarding his title win tonight, Tyrone makes sure that he keeps his new title harder and also prove to Austin Juhasz that he can beat him and use it as motivation as a better champion for the International championship and only then know that he's ready to face him again and beat him. But then EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz appears and faces Tyrone. The two rivals gave a serious talk to one another then both men staredown, face to face, Tyrone with an intense scowl and Juhasz with a cocky smirk. Then Juhasz pats Tyrone's chest and exits, with the same smile as 2 weeks ago. Then Tyrone then looks on with the same intense scowl on his face. *EMW Owner Theo Clardy and Blackfire made their vows as husband and wife as thousands watch their awaited wedding in the middle of the ring. *Kid Rock performed the theme song of MegaBrawl 9 before the main event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015